


w czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą

by Sara_Blake



Series: okruszki [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny uważa że to słodkie, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Prompty Polska, Steve zajmuje się Grace, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jak w tytule</p>
            </blockquote>





	w czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> Dla Eu, która podrzuciła pomysł, który przemówił do mojej ogrodniczej duszy (no bo kwiatki, kwiatki!) i dla McDanno za zbetowanie tekstu  
> wielkie dzięki! =)

Deszcz na Hawajach w niczym nie przypominał normalnego deszczu, takiego, jaki można spotkać chociażby w New Jersey. Widać tu wszystko musiało być wielkie, dzikie i obrzydliwie nieokiełznane. Jeżeli świeciło słońce, to żar lejący się z nieba wystawiał profesjonalizm Danny’ego na ciężką próbę. Już kilka razy łapał się na tym, że z niechęcią popatruje na swoje koszule i krawaty, co było wprost niedopuszczalne. Oczywiście wszystko było winą tego przeklętego klimatu. Tym razem najwyraźniej jacyś gniewni hawajscy bogowie doszli wreszcie do wniosku, że to ananasowo-piaskowe piekło nie powinno istnieć na Ziemi i postanowili, z charakterystycznym dla siebie wyczuciem, zatopić wyspę, zrzucając jej mieszkańcom na głowę pół oceanu. Być może byłby nawet zadowolony z tego wszystkiego, gdyby nie fakt, że po pierwsze – aktualnie, jak by nie patrzeć, mieszkał tutaj, a po drugie – deszcz złapał ich, zanim dojechali do domu.  
\- Musimy jechać - mruknął z dezaprobatą, popatrując na ścianę deszczu za oknem. To nie mogło być naturalne. Ledwo mógł dojrzeć zarys swojego samochodu, a przecież zaparkował go niedaleko ganku. Przeklęte miejsce…  
\- Danno, nie możemy poczekać u wujka Steve’a? - Widocznie Grace też nie była zachwycona perspektywą wychodzenia z domu.  
\- Właśnie, Danno, mała ma rację - stwierdził Steve, zakładając ramiona na piersi i wyglądając za okno. - Jazda w taką pogodę może być niebezpieczna.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to się miało szybko skończyć…  
\- W razie potrzeby służę pokojem gościnnym.  
Danny westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Niech będzie… - mruknął, przewracając oczami, gdy w odpowiedzi na to oświadczenie twarze pozostałej dwójki rozjaśniły się niemal identycznymi uśmiechami. Steve i Grace, śmiejąc się, ruszyli do salonu, kiedy telefon Danny’ego oznajmił nadchodzące połączenie. Jeszcze tego brakowało mu do pełni szczęścia… Oparł się o ścianę i wyciągnął zawodzące urządzenie.  
\- Tak, Rachel?  
Rozmowa przeciągnęła się dużo dłużej niż by sobie tego życzył, chociaż w ich przypadku każda rozmowa trwała jego zdaniem za długo. Kiedy wreszcie mógł się rozłączyć, z obrzydzeniem schował telefon do kieszeni i kierując się śmiechem swojej córki, ruszył w kierunku salonu. Zatrzymał się w progu czując jak jego usta mimo woli wyginają się w uśmiechu. Zazwyczaj idealnie posprzątany stół zaściełały arkusze kolorowego papieru, gdzieś obok leżały nożyczki i… tak, to był brokat… całe mnóstwo brokatu. Za stołem dziesięciolatka i eksSEAL wycinali kwiatki i nawlekali je na nitkę. Widok był zdecydowanie niecodzienny i Danny w pełni się nim rozkoszował, czując, jak powoli opuszcza go napięcie, jakie zawsze odczuwał po rozmowach z byłą żoną. Oboje mieli na sobie już gotowe wieńce. Akurat w tym momencie Steve założył małej coś, co w teoretycznie miało być wiankiem, ale przez niewielki błąd dzieło zatrzymało się dopiero na jej nosie, wywołując falę śmiechu ze strony jego księżniczki. Danny poczuł rozlewające się po jego wnętrzu ciepło.  
\- Danno, chodź! Dla ciebie też zrobiliśmy! Steve mówi, że następnym razem zrobimy prawdziwe lei, takie z kwiatów. Zrobimy, prawda, Danno?  
\- Oczywiście, małpko - odpowiedział, siadając obok, by już po chwili zostać przystrojonym kolorowym naszyjnikiem.  
Taaak, jednak to ananasowe piekło miało swoje dobre momenty, nawet jeśli krajobraz za oknem zwiastował rychły koniec świata.


End file.
